


To Spoil Him Is A Gift

by thisislegit



Series: A Fresh Start [2]
Category: Lupin III, Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Gift Giving, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: Goemon placed his hands into his lap, “I do not agree, but I understand. Your last partner was much closer in age, so I can see the disparity.”Jack immediately went quiet.“She was at least 40, yes?” Goemon narrowed his eyes at Jack from across the table.
Relationships: Samurai Jack/Ishikawa Goemon XIII
Series: A Fresh Start [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766713
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	To Spoil Him Is A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> LETS KEEP THIS TRAIN GOIN WHOO WHOO  
> un-betad

Jack left his home to pick up his mail from the post box on his wall. He didn’t have friends he received postage from, but there would be advertisements for nearby events and coupons he could use for food shopping interspersed with the bills and the town newspaper. However he paid his bills last week, so there was only an ad for a cafe opening, and a paper depicting the local supermarket sales this week.

“Good morning, Mr. Jack!”

Jack turned to see his neighbor clad in a heavy apron, her hair held back with a scarf, and thick gloves resting in her palms. “Good morning, Miss Takamura. Has your spinach grown in?”

“Mmm.” She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. “The rabbits keep getting under the fence. I don’t mind them since they tend to go for the radishes, but they’ve been getting feisty lately.”

“Perhaps it’s the change in season.”

Miss Takamura rested her arms on the fence and sighed, “Maybe. You know, I didn’t even want to farm. I wanted to be a real estate agent.”

“What prevented you from becoming one?”

“Young couples don’t want to live in the countryside, and I don’t want to move somewhere busy. The air in cities is so dirty. I’d rather be comfortable, you know?”

“The city can be an overwhelming place.” Jack folded his mail in half and set it under his arm. His trips to the city happened twice a month, and he’d used the train to go to different ones so he’d have something else to write in his journal. It passed the time in a way work wouldn’t. “Do you think it would be feasible for me to start a garden of my own?”

“Hm? I’d think so, if you don’t mind dealing with all the critters that’ll invade your yard and knock at your walls at random hours of the night. The soil here is good quality.”

He nodded, “I would not do anything as large as you do. I simply would like to have my own potatoes and turnips.”

“Oohh, root vegetables have their own positives and negatives.”

A man’s voice came from behind the gate, “Excuse me.”

Both Miss Takamura and Jack looked to see a man in a delivery uniform.

“Are you Jack Ishikawa?”

Jack’s entire face enflamed with heat while Miss Takamura mouthed the name Ishikawa to herself.

“I…suppose that is for me.”

The delivery man nodded holding out the device for Jack to sign which he did before taking the small box the delivery man held. As Jack watched the man return to his bike, he was filled with embarrassment. In Goemon’s defense, Jack never told him the last name he’d been using, but to be so bold as to give Jack his own last name was a lot. Jack opened the package to find a box of lavender flavored wafer cookies and a note.

“Ishikawa?” Miss Takamura repeated. “Are you sure it’s for you?”

“It is. I did not share my last name with a…friend. He used his own in substitution.”

“Is this the same friend who was visiting you twice a week for six weeks before he stopped coming last week?”

Jack wished he could keep the burning from spreading over his face, “You were keeping track?”

“I work outside a lot, Mr. Jack, and I get bored.”

Jack found himself sighing again. He’d been doing that a lot recently. Opening the note, he bit the inside of his cheek.

_Jack,_

_My deepest apologies. The service available to me would not let me send this without providing both a first and last name so the correct recipient would receive the package despite your address being simple. I hope you do not take it the wrong way. I do not wish to cause you any offense. I will be out of the country for the next few weeks. I plan to send other things in my absence. Please call this number with your last name so we may avoid this awkwardness in the future. 080-XXXX-XXXX_

_Sincerely,_

_Ishikawa Goemon XIII_

“Is it a love letter?” Miss Takamura was on her tip toes trying to read the note from a distance.

“No! Miss Takamura, would it be inappropriate of me to ask you for advice in dealing with a certain matter?”

“Nope. Go ahead.”

Jack went over to the fence to be polite. No use raising his voice from across the lawn. “You see, I believe my new friend has intent to pursue me romantically.”

“Mmhm.”

“I do not think it’s a good idea for him to do so.”

“Why?”

“He is fairly young. It would be better for him to find someone closer to his age, so the prospect of creating a future together such as a family or a life somewhere else remains open.”

Miss Takamura tilted her head, “How old is he?”

“Maybe 30.”

“How old are you?”

“Older than him. That is the issue!” Jack collected himself when he caught the shocked expression on his neighbor’s face. “I am sorry. I should not have raised my voice.”

“You’re flustered by him.”

“It is more complicated than that.”

“Do you think your friend is handsome?”

He faltered at the question. “Does it matter?”

“I can give you the perfect advice after you answer the question.”

Jack thought about Goemon and all of his visits. His dark brown complexion, and darker hair and eyes. The smile Jack would catch at times when Goemon thought he wasn’t looking. The confident way he carried himself, and the humble way he spoke when he talked about his exploits. He was always careful in handling anything Jack let him hold, and sometimes he stared at Jack too long when his back was turned. It was unnerving. Normally when someone paid that much attention to him they wanted him dead. The way Goemon looked at him though, he was sure his companion wanted to do other things.

“He is-,” Jack tried to find the best phrasing. “I doubt he has issues gaining the attention of women.”

“Oh dear.”

“What is it?”

Miss Takamura placed both hands on the fence, “Did you tell him you’re not interested?”

“I have not, but that is because I am trying to find a way to break it to him gently.”

The words sounded like an excuse as soon as they left his lips. He had faced the greatest evil mankind would never know, but he couldn’t tell Goemon to find romance elsewhere? It sounded pathetic, and revealing. He enjoyed Goemon’s company. Too much perhaps. Was he latching onto the other man because he was lonely? That wasn’t fair. He refused to have a role in inhibiting Goemon’s future. Jack was sent from a different time to live out his days alone and without the weight of duty resting on his back. To bring anyone else into his life in such a personal way would be selfish. He’d earned what he had now. What he had now should be good enough for him.

“Mr. Jack? Hello?”

“Hm?”

“You got quiet.”

“My apologies. I was thinking. I shall tell him when he returns. Thank you for your advice.”

Miss Takamura smiled at him, “I didn’t give you any advice, yet.”

“Oh. Then, what is your advice?”

“Well, I think you’ll be able to handle him without it. Good luck, Mr. Jack.”

Jack watched her walk to her backyard before heading inside himself. He could not call Goemon because Goemon would call him back. Instead, he would endure accepting the packages but not opening them so he could return them.

* * *

After the first gifts’ arrival a month had passed, and a total of five gifts sat under the table in Jack’s sitting room. Each of them came with their own note that Jack found himself rereading as he lied in bed despite the trouble he knew it’d bring.

_Jack,_

_My apologies once more if the phone number did not work. The one I have attached to the bottom of this note should be functional for the rest of my stay here. I noticed that you did not have much in the way of decoration, and this small trinket reminded me of you._

_Here is the number 095-XXXX-XXXX_

_Take care,_

_Ishikawa Goemon XIII_

_Jack,_

_It seems as though you do not wish to call me or you are unable to do so. I apologize in either case for any offense with the postage, or if I have not provided you a proper way of contact if that is the cause. I found the nature print on the cover of this journal interesting. You have many notebooks, so I thought you might want another._

_Happy writing,_

_Ishikawa Goemon XIII_

_Jack,_

_My companions have begun to question why I am sending things back home so often, but I have said nothing because I am not sure what there is to tell. I hope the delivery man is not intrusive upon your lifestyle. I try to time these so that they arrive while you are at home during the week. I have also heard word there is a strawberry festival in Ginza. I have been only once, but I think you would like it._

_Is it bad that I have grown used to filling out your name in such a way on the delivery form?_

_Have fun,_

_Ishikawa Goemon XIII_

_Jack,_

_I look forward to seeing you soon._

_Yours,_

_Ishikawa Goemon XIII_

The last gift arrived several days ago, and his first read of the note that came with it kept him awake later than usual.

Jack tried to find things to preoccupy himself with so that he wouldn’t ring his hands together which included going shopping for seeds and soil, cleaning his home, and weaving his hair into a plait. None of it helped. He wasn’t afraid. No, he was dealing with a far worse feeling. Anticipation. He just started his rice cooker when there was a knock on the front door causing him to jump.

“One moment!”

Jack took a deep breath and put the lid over his pot of stewing vegetables. This was a type of battle, he told himself as he went to the front door. Slippers were exchanged for his shoes as not to track dirt inside, and he opened the door to see Goemon in his usual attire but with a scarf and holding a small plastic bag.

“Jack.”

“Mr. Ishikawa.”

Goemon seemed shocked at the sudden change in formality, but bowed his head. “May I come in?”

“You may. We have much to discuss.” Jack stepped aside and closed the door once Goemon was inside.

Sandals were switched out for slippers, and Goemon made himself comfortable in the sitting room as he had many times before. His plastic bag rested on the table. His sword was set aside further out of reach than his first visit. He folded his scarf and placed it beside his pillow seat on the floor, and the line of his shoulders fell with relief. Jack took his seat opposite and moved the gifts to sit in the center of the table.

“I cannot accept these.”

Goemon’s gaze stopped at each box noting their state before looking at Jack again. “Why not?”

“Your intentions with these gifts are misplaced. I value our friendship, but if you desire more you should find someone who you can connect with. Someone your own age.”

“Is this because you are from the past?”

“No. Yes. It’s more complicated than that.” Jack moved his braid over his shoulder. “My first trip to the future, Aku’s future, did not allow me the luxury of aging. I was still susceptible to being killed by starvation, illness, and being struck down in battle, but time did not age me physically. I endured for 50 years before I was able to return to my time.”

“You are afraid you cannot grow old with someone.” The “with me” was implied, and Jack had to look away.

“That is no longer the case. Aku’s magic was like a curse, and I had a task to complete in defeating him. Thinking back on it now, I believe the gods did that for me so if something like illness or being killed ended my journey than I must not have been worthy enough to defeat Aku. The magic that brought me here was sourced from people concerned about my well-being, and I’ve noted my aging has resumed at it’s regular pace from when I returned to the past. The issue is not me. You are young. You have opportunities and knowledge of a world I’m still struggling to navigate. There’s no reason for you to waste your time here in such a way.”

Goemon placed his hands into his lap, “I do not agree, but I understand. Your last partner was much closer in age, so I can see the disparity.”

Jack immediately went quiet.

“She was at least 40, yes?” Goemon narrowed his eyes at Jack from across the table.

Ashi was likely to have been somewhere in her twenties, but she was too sheltered to keep track of such things, and Jack did not have the time to ask during their journey together. In fact, he is sure he has almost spent the same amount of time with Goemon as he had with Ashi at this point. Standing up, he excused himself to make tea for them both seeing as how the age excuse no longer held weight.

Humming came from the electric kettle as he paced around the kitchen. He was turning Goemon down due to age _and_ circumstance. He was from the ancient past. There were still words he used now that were only in history books as the vocabulary changed over time. He didn’t work as he was allowed some trinkets from his mother she didn’t like to sell after he’d arrived. They had been worth much more than he thought according to the curators he’d passed them over to. The most exciting thing he did was take the train to a different city every weekend, which paled in comparison to Goemon’s apparent trips out of Japan.

Jack was now a boring, older man who lived in the countryside with a sword he carried for show and a bedroom mixed with journals and books to help him adjust to this period. Goemon was too young to settle into that sort of routine. That was the angle he’d have to go for. The kettle whistled, and he went about preparing the cups and the ornate teapot.

Upon returning to the table with the tray, Jack saw Goemon had spread out the gifts. “Mr. Ishikawa?”

“ _Goemon_.”

Jack set the tray down. “Um.”

“You insist we are friends, but you have stopped addressing me as one.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry, Goemon.”

Goemon nodded and held his open hand towards the box of wafer cookies, “These are for the second time I visited you. I intruded upon you while you were weaving, and forgot to bring a gift for welcoming me into your home.”

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Goemon gestured to the second gift which was a crane with its neck bowed so it could hold a key rings. “This one is for the homemade tea blend you gave me.”

His hand shifted towards the wrapped notebook, “This is for treating my bruises when I insisted on a spar in spite of your warning and reluctance with the idea.” The next wrapped box held sword oil. “This is for allowing me to stay the night when it rained.” The last one was a DVD. “This is because with my last visit, you had to stop watching your show to entertain me.”

“Goemon.”

Goemon held up the same hand and pulled out a thin and narrow box from his shirt. He then placed it on the table with both hands and bowed as he moved it forward using his fingers. “This is a souvenir as I am returning to you after a long trip.”

They both knew if Jack felt he couldn’t accept the gifts freely, he was less likely to reject them if they were attempts to repay a debt. Goemon was giving him an excuse like Jack did verbally when Goemon’s phrasing said more about his feelings than Jack was ready to acknowledge. He could go along with it. How weak was he to this man for his will to be wavering so early? Jack refused to believe he already let Goemon through doors he should’ve kept closed, but it seemed like that was the case.

His hands went out to pull the gift closer to him after Goemon set his hands into his lap. Taking a breath, Jack quickly opened and shut the box. A glimpse of the contents were enough for his heart to skip a beat. Inside was a kanzashi similar to his own in length, but the design was not plain. Jack lifted the lid a second time and saw the golden imprint of leaves along the black hair stick. This was too much.

“I apologize for catching you so close to the end of the week.” Goemon spoke before Jack could and stood from his seat with sword and scarf in hand. “I will return next week around the usual time, but I cannot promise which day.”

“Goemon.”

“Ah, the tea.” He took the cup, drank it too fast and was shaking as he put the cup down, his tongue burned from the rash action. “Good evening to you, Jack.”

In a flash, Goemon was gone, and the front door snapped shut before he heard the gate close outside. It took him a moment to realize Goemon hadn’t given Jack any opportunity to deny the gifts after his explanation, and he was left with them _again_. He didn’t even properly reject Goemon’s advances with a clear no. He should’ve started with that now that he thought about it. Taking out the kanzashi, Jack marveled at the detail work until he noticed the similar gold writing on the inside of the box’s lid.

_Jack,_

_You are effervescent._

_Ishikawa Goemon XIII_

Jack stared at the kanji for a long time before saying to himself, “I don’t know what that word means.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so brief explanation, i know you usually address ppl in japanese culture by their last name unless you are friends/family, but we do Not know what jack's real name is, and i had no idea what kind of fake surname to give him, so for the sake of simplicity i just have his neighbor calling him Jack-san which im changing to Mr. Jack because im not sure how to best go about using japanese honorifics with this story
> 
> the kanzashi is the hair stick jack uses and i watched like 20 videos on how they put their hair up using it, p wild, dont know how well it works with curly hair but id like one


End file.
